Yellow
by Drea George
Summary: I never told them about the demon and my fear of yellow. Normally they'd ask me how I was doing and if I'd had any nightmares. On good days, my replies were subtle. On bad days, I would yell and scream at them. I don't have good days anymore.


Yellow

I ran harder and harder. My heart was pulsing in my head. I had to get away from the monster. The demon. It was coming for me. I glanced down and saw that I had my bright yellow shirt on. That wasn't good. The demon was attracted to yellow. I felt a force whip against my side, and screamed as I ran. The demon was invisible, constantly jumping out when i least expected it. The wind whistled in my ears. Soon, I stopped. I became extremely calm. A massive light glowed in the sky. I began to rise, slowly, towards the sky. Then I heard the howling of the demon, in rage that it had missed it's prey. My eyes opened, and my vision blurred. Soon, a familiar scene came into focus. The ceilling lights, the bed. Ah, just another bad dream. At the asylum, I felt safe. I felt at home. No demon could reach me here. The doctor came in, and glanced at his clipboard. "Well, Ms. Rosewood, soon you'll be free to go." I sighed. I didn't want to leave. If I went outside, the demon would come and kill me. I began yelling. "I dont want to leave this place, doctor! I feel so safe here!" The doctor sighed and shook his head. The only thing I didn't like about my cell was maybe the bed. The rest of the cell walls were white and squishy. They are padded because I sleepwalk sometimes. I thought about how I got here. I don't remember. I asked the doctor. "Doctor, how did I get here? In the asylum?" He rolled his eyes. "As I tell you every day, Ms. Rosewood, you were in a car accident. You suffered severe brain damage, and began hallucinating. You claimed you saw demons. Suddenly I became very angry. "DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT DEMONS, DOCTOR!" I continued to curse at him and yell a bunch of other things that made no sense to him. "CALM DOWN, Ms. Rosewood, calm. _Please._" I settled myself back on my bed. I hadn't told anyone about the demons being attracted to yellow. I assumed they had other things to worry about. What i did tell them, though, was mainly about me running and getting killed by demons. Nothing yellow. Nobody seemed to care. Nobody pried. Most of the time they just asked me how I was doing, and if I'd had any nightmares. Usually, my replies were quiet and subtle. Those were the good days. The bad days, I would scream and yell in the middle of the night. I don't have good days anymore.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because I was back in my familiar place, running through the forest. Normally, it was just that while I was whipped by unknown forces nearby. But this time, I heard a deep, raspy voice call to me. "Linda, I am coming. I am coming for you, Linda." I screamed, knowing it was the demon watching my every move. Faster and faster I ran, keeping a quick pace as the demon followed. "You will not know who I am, Linda, but I am coming. I am coming for you, Linda." I just ran faster as the voice filled my head. "I will appear to you, Linda. Soon, very soon. On the third of May. I am coming for you, Linda." I awoke with a jolt. A new doctor jumped at my sudden movement. "Linda, are you alright?" he asked. "I think so," I replied slowly. I thought over my nightmare in my head. What had the demon said? He was coming for me, yes, I remembered that. But what else? I couldn't remember a thing. This happened to me lots of times after a scary dream. I woke not recalling anything I encountered except for one random piece of it. Then I had a thought. I asked the doctor for my dream journal. There, I had written every "little piece" I had remembered. As I tried to piece it all together, I made an astonishing discovery. My bits and pieces had come together to form the event of the demon coming. On the third of May. I remebered now. I wouldn't be able to tell who it was. I remembered now. Everything began to come back to me. The new doctor shattered my thoughts. "Linda, you also recieved a letter today, from a... er... Marcia Rosewood?" That was my grandmother. She had died 23 years ago. She was also... well.. a sort of psychic. She went into these states in which she would randomly depict the future. She was always right. I decided to open the letter. I tore it open, and the tattered, yellowed parchment fell out. _Dear Linda, _it read. _I have written you this letter to warn you. You must leave the as soon as you can. The demon in your dreams, Linda. It has come. Look around at the room. Is there anything different you see? Anything unusual? I cannot tell you, for my visions are not that detailed. I do know, however, that a characteristic special to you specifically will stand out. _I took a moment to glance around the room. Nothing was out of the ordinary. The walls were normal, squishy and white. The door was it's usual drab gray. My bed was it's usual fluffy mattress. What was wrong? Then I looked at the doctor, standing in uniform with his clipboard. His short brown hair was a neat buzz cut. His hands were old and wrinkled. And then I saw it. The uniform. The entire thing, every stitch in it was _yellow. _I screamed, and ran for the carelessly unlocked door. I flew past other doctors in the halls, all wearing the same yellow uniform. My head began to spin. The intercom crackled and fizzed. The voice came through. "Linda, I am here. I am here, Linda." I turned my head. My "new doctor" was smiling at me creepily. Then his eyes shut, and he began to faint. But a strong force brought him back up. "I am here Linda. Come to me," said the doctor, his eyes suddenly glowing with white light. I screamed and ran for the doors. I fought my way through the guards, and flew out the big metal doors.

It seemed like about an hour before I stopped running. I gasped for air, and collapsed in a nearby meadow. I realized, I had never finished reading Grandma Marcia's letter. I looked in the envelope, but it was gone. It must have fallen out while I was running. I glanced at the envelope adress. It was correctly adressed to the asylum. Then I checked the stamp date. I didn't hear the rustles and snaps of twigs in the bushes behind me as I read the date, May 3, 1984.


End file.
